


What Stiles hates most about his roommate.

by Lycanclaw14



Series: Sciles One-Shots [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Scott, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, One-sided Sciles, Pining, Referenced Sex, Sciles, Unrequited Love, netflix, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycanclaw14/pseuds/Lycanclaw14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick of Scott's endless stream of girls, and yes, he's aware that he does the same thing, but it's only because he can't bare to see Scott with those floozy skanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Stiles hates most about his roommate.

Stiles always tries to fall asleep before midnight because he can't stand the sight of Scott and his weekly slut stumbling into their shared apartment drunk, kissing sloppily. This is one of the major flaws of being roommates with his best friend. Scott isn't intentionally trying to hurt his feelings, so Stiles can't hate him, but he's still bitter. 

Tonight happens to be a night where he lost track of time marathoning Merlin. Stiles is obsessed with that show. He yells at the screen when a body is sent flying.

"Oh come on! All these sorcerers do is send people flying using glowing eyes! Can't they do anything more complex?! Seriously, it's starting to a get a bit underwhelming!" He seriously is getting pissed at Merlin because he's so easily knocked out. You'd think that the greatest of all time would have a better defense. Stiles' angry thoughts are calmed by staring at Colin Morgan's beautiful face. 

"I wish I could stay mad at you, you handsome little twink." Stiles calls at the screen, fanning his blushing face. Colin always gets him riled up. He is startled out his reverie by a loud slam on his front door. 

"Ugh, I swear to god, Scott!" He walks around the couch, past the island, and to the door, unlocking the latch and knob. He opens the door to find a very drunk Scott. He, of course, isn't alone. With an arm around his waist, an uglier and taller Jennifer Lawrence look-alike giggles idiotically. 

"Again, really, Scott? How are you disease ridden by now?" Stiles walks away from the door, plopping down on the couch. He'll do anything in his power to ignore their idiotic conversation, which is apparently about Scott's "totally killer bizeps." 

"It's biceps, you dumb broad!" He shouts back. Yes it may be mean, but he's long past the point of caring. 

"He's - me- mean!" Ugly J-Law manages between hiccups. 

"Ye-yeah! Stop- bein' mean, Me-" 

"Don't you dare say my real name in front of the slut!" 

"Ok...so, I'm is a little more hostile than usual, but whatever. I've had a pretty bad day. Sue me." Stiles thought. 

"Hey, come on, babe. Let's go, do stufff" Scott huffs out. "Or how about you instead?" He picks her up, and drunkingly carries her to his room, both with giggles.

"Thank you! The smell of alcohol was almost too much to bare." A pause. "And keep the sex noises down! I have class tomorrow!" Stiles adds, yelling. He grabs his phone and checks the time. 

"Oh fuck! It's 12:30 already?! Oh Jesus. I can't afford another all nighter." He's still exhausted from last night. Shutting off the TV, Stiles heads for his room. He always hated when Scott did this. Everyone and their mother knows that he has feelings for Scott. It's not necessarily a giant secret, but Scott's just really oblivious. Stiles can't even hate him for it because it's not Scott's fault. 

Call Stiles whatever you want, but he never lies or is mean to Scott. He's always had a soft spot for Scott, Scott's mom, and his own father. Be that as it may, Stiles would lie to Scott if he asked about his feelings for him because he couldn't let know. Their friendship is under enough strain as it is. Stiles leans against his door, frustrated with himself. Perhaps things could've been different if he had told Scott when they were younger. Scott's porn history isn't the typical straight guy porn history. It's comprised of normal straight porn, gay furry, and he apparently has a subscription to Seam Cody, so he's assuming Scott is conflicted about his sexuality.

"Oh yeah, baby! Take this fucking dick, girl!" Stiles' heart constricts, tears swell up in his eyes. This was the worst part of the night because "Drunk Scott" wasn't very subtle. He slurs his words and gets very vocal in bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he opens his closet, grabs his coat, and heads out the door. 

"I don't have to listen to that shit!" He thinks. Pulling out his phone, he sends a text to Lydia.

To Lyds 8D:  
Hey, is it ok if I go over to your place? I need some time away from the apartment. Don't ask.

He heads down the stairway, taking them two at a time. Tears still running down his cheeks. Stiles was in pain and it was the worst pain. His entire life has been around Scott. Scott has been his only true friend. He's been through everything with him. They've shared everything with one another. From the death of Stiles' mom, to Scott's first full moon, he's been there. Hell, even when Scott was madly in love with Allison, Stiles wasn't bitter toward him because at least he was happy. Stiles had never seen him so happy before. Sure, Scott's always been a generally positive person, but when he was Allison, he glowed. He acted as if nothing was wrong with the world, never stopped smiling, not even once. Stiles was even happy, to an extent, only if he ignored the fact that his best friend seemed to forget he existed. Scott and Allison were on again, off again for awhile, but that stopped when Allison got with Isaac and moved to L.A. (Isaac apparently wanted to be an actor and Allison couldn't stand being away from him.) It's still sort of sensitive subject for Scott, so he's probably not completely over her yet. Stiles assumes that's why Scott has all those girls over, so it makes him hate Scott a little less. 

Sighing, He leans against a wall, trying to bite back sobs. He can be happy for Scott, but the thought of him pounding into that slut makes Stiles' stomach do a flip. He knows that it shouldn't effect him this much, but he can't help it. He's been in love with him since his mother died. The night that Stiles found out, Scott just held him, pressing kisses against his forehead and whispering about how it was all gonna be okay, but now.....Stiles can't see this being ok at all.


End file.
